


Just wear it.

by freak_iero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freak_iero/pseuds/freak_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ties, heat and lessons.</p><p>Now that's a summary that could be taken the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just wear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Only small. Enjoy or whatever, yo!

"Frank Iero. It's only a tie. Not a death trap."  
"I hate it when you do that."  
"What?"  
"Act all big - reminds me of high school, which is the least I need, considering this whole video concept."  
I sighed. "Well whatever. All I'm saying is that you gotta wear it for the video, okay? Irrelevant of how hot it is!"  
Frank glared at me, sweat accumulating on his forehead, much like everyone else on set. "Want me to leave?" Ray suddenly chimed, a smirk on his face.  
"What?" I said, irritable.  
"Because I'm so hot!" He made finger guns in our direction.  
"Shut up, Ray."

I adjusted my tie, feeling my face heating. The video was done and there was little more to do other than go home. I jogged lightly to catch up to Frank, who had pulled an interesting move on set - which had left me curious. "What was that earlier?" I asked immediately. Frank met my eyes, hiding a laugh as he tried to remove his red tie. "What was what?"  
"You know what, Frank."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He laughed, stretching his arms. "The kiss!" I yelled, exasperated, my hands waving around more than usual. "Oh... _that_ thing! Yeah, what about it?" Frank looked down at his nails casually, indifferent to the topic at hand. I frowned. Without thinking, I cupped his chin roughly, his olive eyes widening in shock. We stared intently at each other for a moment before my lips had crashed against his - and in an instant, gone again. I jumped back, like I had been burnt, a heat racing under my skin - I dropped my eyes. "That'll teach you..." I muttered before I pushed past him, onto the bus and out of the spotlight for once.

 _Too far...?_  
Maybe.


End file.
